ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ragnarok and Roll
In Ragnarok and Roll, a young man hurt by the woman he loves decides that there is far too much pain in the world and, aided by his loyal yet reluctant companion, sets about a chain of events that will bring Ragnarok... the end of the world!Eatock, James & Mangels, Andy (2008). The Real Ghostbusters Complete Collection booklet, p. 12. CPT Holdings, Inc. Cast Jeremy DyTyllio The Dark Entity Half-Bats Egon Spengler Ray Stantz Winston Zeddemore Peter Venkman Janine Melnitz Slimer Cindy Mad Prophet Equipment Proton Pack Particle Thrower Trap Ecto-1 P.K.E. Meter Radio Locations Firehouse Plot The forlorn Jeremy, and his companion DyTyllio, reached a shrine on a mountain where he summoned the power to end the world: a magic flute. He played the start of the Symphony of Destruction, which summoned the Dark Entity, an evil face in the sky. Jeremy's persona and appearance became darker as well. The attacks of Half-Bats then increased in New York. The whole world started to see natural disasters. The Proton Streams don't affect the creatures and P.K.E. readings have skyrocketed all across the world at frightening speed. Based on the 12 assignments that arose in four days, Egon figured out that a pattern had formed and a house appeared to be in the middle of it. They visited the house on 427 South 15th Street in Manhattan, and met Cindy, who was Jeremy's ex-girlfriend. Jeremy wanted to get married and she wanted to focus on her budding career. After they broke up, he went nuts, and disappeared for awhile. Cindy revealed she just received a letter from Jeremy that predicted all the phenomena that happened. She gave Egon an old scroll that turned out to say one word: "Ragnarok." Jeremy began the second course of the Symphony of Destruction. Janine radioed Winston about newly surfaced reports. Active volcanoes, tidal waves, earthquakes, and twisters ravaged cities across the planet. The Ghostbusters end up finding that Jeremy was atop a building. More of the Half-Bats attacked and one smashed part of Ecto-1's roof. Ray flipped out upon seeing the damage. With New York City in ruins, Jeremy began to play the final stanza. They tried to stop Jeremy by blasting him, but he had become so powerful that he didn't even notice their blasters. However, Cindy intervened and tried to reason with him, and while they talked, the Ghostbusters set up their packs for simultaneous overload, deciding that saving the world was more important than their own lives. They armed the packs to maximum force, removed safeties, initiated the destruct sequence, and braced for certain death. After DyTyllio was knocked off the building from saving Cindy, Jeremy tried to save him. DyTyllio didn't want to be saved because he cared about the world and he thought that Jeremy destroying the world over his problems was wrong. Jeremy promised to stop the destruction, and after getting DyTyllio back on the roof, started to play the Song of Life. The Ghostbusters turned off the self-destruct countdown and waited to see what happened. As it began, the Half-Bats melted away, and things started changing back to normal. However, the Dark Entity didn't want to stop the Ragnarok and actually struck Jeremy with lightning. The Ghostbusters in turn shot at the Dark Entity hoping Jeremy had weakened it enough that they could destroy it. Afterwards Jeremy appeared on the building again, weak but alive and tried to play his flute. He borrowed everyone's strength to repair the flute and played back the world to the way it was before. The flute vanished and Jeremy returned to normal. Quotes Trivia *The episode was recorded on October 29, 1986.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Ragnarok and Roll" (1986). *The "Dark Entity" is list as "Thing in Clouds" in the episode call sheet.Marsha Goodman (1986). Episode Call Sheet and SAG Report - "Ragnarok and Roll" (1986). *DyTyllio was named after one of writers on The Real Ghostbusters, Larry DiTillio. **DiTillio later writes a nod to J. Michael Straczynski in "You Can't Teach an Old Demon New Tricks" *When Jeremy is summoning the flute, he can be clearly heard reciting Tolkien's Ring-inscription, and then saying "Khazad-dum". *The ABC Theater has a showing of "Ghostbusters" which was premiered, in-universe, at the end of the episode "Take Two" **ABC initially aired The Real Ghostbusters. *"DIC" can be seen on the news reporter's microphone. DIC produced The Real Ghostbusters. *As the Ghostbusters initiated simultaneous overload of their Proton Packs, everyone said their last words to each other. Egon uttered only one word, "Janine."Egon Spengler (2009).The Real Ghostbusters- "Ragnarok and Roll" (1986) (DVD ts. 17:07). Time Life Entertainment. Egon says: "Janine." *"Ragnarok and Roll" is one of the most character driven episodes done. *There is no south 15th street in Manhattan. Most streets are delinated into "east" and "west" variants. However, the map location Egon highlights is roughly along the line where 15th street would be. Animation Errors *Egon's uniform is wrongly colored brown when the Ghostbusters come to Cindy's house. References Gallery Episode Screen Caps Image:032-01.png Image:032-02.png Image:032-03.png Image:032-04.png Image:032-05.png Image:032-06.png Image:032-07.png Image:032-08.png Image:032-09.png Image:032-10.png Image:032-11.png Image:032-12.png Image:032-13.png Image:032-14.png Image:032-15.png Image:032-16.png Image:032-17.png Image:032-18.png Image:032-19.png Image:032-20.png Collages and Edits MountainLandscapeinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ShrineinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JeremyDyTillioinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage4.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage5.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JeremyinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' BuildinginRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage6.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage7.png|''(For full size Click here)'' JeremyDyTillioinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage8.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RayCindyPeterinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage9.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage10.png|''(For full size Click here)'' DarkEntityinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage11.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage12.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage13.png|''(For full size Click here)'' GhostbustersinRagnarokAndRollepisodeCollage14.png|''(For full size Click here)'' RGB DVD Boxset Features TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1menusc11.png|Episode menu for Volume 2 Disc 1 TheRealGhostbustersBoxsetVol2disc1episode032.png|Episode features Category:RGB Episode